Shattered Sight
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: Regina and Robin are turning against each other because of the spell of Shattered Sight. How they'll get through it? Read to find out! There's smut ;)


**I'd love to see that happening on 4x10, but we know we won't... so I wanted to write this ;)**

* * *

><p>She could still remember everything good they went through together. How he gave her the support she so desperately needed when her sister was after her, the little time he spent Henry he was so kind with the boy and treated him as if he was his own. But now, looking at him in front of her, with an arrow in his bow pointed at her, all she could remember was the bad things about them. He left her. He chose to be with his wife instead of her. She remembered crying alone in her bed, wanting him, needing him. If it wasn't for Henry, she wouldn't have had enough strength to not resort to her old habits and she would send Marian to where she should never have left.<p>

She could hear a part of her brain saying "But he came back to you. He loves you.". But she couldn't focus on that. All she could focus on was the hate running through her blood.

- I think it's brave of you coming to me. Stupid, but brave. Save my time. I'm done with her. – she says looking down, Mary Margareth lying on the floor. – I was going after you anyway.

- You killed her? - Robin asks with a shocked tone.

- Sadly not, she's just fainted. She will wake up in a couple of minutes. – Regina says with a smirk.

-Marian was right! How could I be so blind? You're nothing but a monster! You killed her without a second thought. You don't care about anyone else, you just care about yourself!

Despite the hurt that she feels because of his words, she doesn't let it show. The Evil Queen doesn't let anyone see her feelings. Ever.

- Can you two stop? That's not how you really feel about each other. You're only saying these stuffs because of my aunt's spell! - Elsa says.

- Can you not interrupt us, blondie? We're in the middle of something. - Regina says with a raised eyebrow.

She turns around to Robin, and when she looks to the floor, she sees Mary Margareth starting to wake up.

- We're not gonna have peace here. – she sighs. - I'll take us to somewhere else.

A purple smoke starts to appear around them, and when he feels his feet reach the ground again, Robin looks around and realizes that he is in her vault.

- So, I guess is my time to speak. – she says avoiding his eyes.

- What do you possibly could have to tell me about these rabid subjects? - he said frowning.

- Oh, I have a lot of it. - she says raising her voice. - Listen to me very carefully, _thief. _Because I'll only say it once. When Marian came back, you left me. And I understand that whole thing about your code, but that doesn't change the fact that I suffered a lot because of it. You made me think that your code meant more to you than I ever did. Because of this stupid damn small town, everywhere I turned I saw you and Marian with Roland in every corner. Like a happy family. I don't think you can understand how much pain you afflicted me. - she says with an angry.

She looks up and finally let her eyes met his and a shiver goes through her whole body. _No, you should be angry at him. Don't let him get to you._ She thought. He looks down at her entire body, and then locks his eyes with her. This time, she can see the lust in his eyes. She bites her lower lip and look at him through her eyelashes, then she curses herself. _What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop flirting with him! He hurted you! _But she couldn't find the strength to stop the flirtation.

- I think I can beucase everyday I had to spend without you, I suffered too. I wasn't happy with Marian, no matter how much I tried to be. I took way too long for me to realize that I had to follow my heart. - he says walking closer to her.

The lust she sees in his eyes are so big now that she decides to throw everything into the air. She closes the distance between them, stoping just a few inches away from his ear.

- I don't care if you believe in me or not. I don't care if I believe in you or not. - she says with a husky voice. - All I care about right now is that I think you're hot and I want to take you to my bed. Would you come? - she asks.

His answer is in the shape of kisses on her neck. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back to give him more access to the area and she moans when she feels his tongue and his teeths doing wonderful things on her neck. She feels the tension between her legs grows, and she puts her hand in his hair, to keep his mouth in the place. After getting enough of both sides of her neck, he gets his head down, kissing the cleavage of her breasts. His tongue finds the middle of her breasts and she lets out a gasp. While still kissing her breasts, his hands go to her back to try to unbutton the dress. He succeeds in this task and she feels the dress slipping through her body and finding the ground, leaving her with only her corset and her underwear.

- I think you're overdressed, _thief_. - she whispers.

- Really? Are you going to do something about it? - he winks.

It's her cue to take his hands and move them to the secret room, laying him on bed and starting to unbutton his shirt. She takes his shirt completely and her mouth gives soft kisses on his chest as she feels his hard member poking her belly. Her hands finds the belt of his pants and she starts to unbutton it quickly. His pants slides through his legs and she throws them away without seeing to where. He sits and brings her body closer to him, putting her legs around his waist. He joins his chest with hers and his mouth finds one of her ears, teasing that sensitive spot of her that he knows too well. While his mouth works at her ear, he brings his hands to her back, to unfasten her corset.

- I'm not gonna be able to wait so much more.. - and she rubs her center with his to emphasize her words.

He groans and nods, finishing to take off her corset. They take off their underwear and he slowly slides into her, bringing his mouth to find hers. When they mouth meets, they feel a wind and something apparently coming out of them and illuminating the entire room and out the room outside. And they can feel the good thoughts returning to them.

- Did we just..? - he looks at her with wide eyes.

- I think we did. _That_ is true love kiss. - Regina grins.

- Oh yeah. - He grins back at her and kiss her mouth.

- Now, I believe we're in the middle of something. - Regina whispers.

- And I'm still _hard_ in you. - he whispers in her ear.

She squeezes her arms around him, and he comes out of her just to go full back in. Later, they find each other laying in bed, their sweaty bodies tangled and completely satisfied.

- I just want to assure you that I do want to find a cure for Marian, but when she wakes up, I'll not be romantically with her. I'll be with you. I'd never be able to live without you again. - he strokes her cheeks and put a hair behind her ear.

She smiles and bring her mouth to his once again, never getting tired of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope so! Please leave a review!<strong>


End file.
